


актриса тысячелетия

by simbay



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Если Якушиджи приносила лишь яд в жизнь других людей, то роли Кей должны вызывать приятный осадок. Улыбку. Будь это Кампанелла, принцесса Железный Веер или же Якушиджи Манами.
Kudos: 1





	актриса тысячелетия

**Author's Note:**

> я зла на оборванную концовку, будь ты проклят, велосипед тацуки  
> по мотивам одной идеи с форчана

Тайга дорама — это очень важная событие, говорит Кей Курояма.  
Она лишь рассеянно кивает, не слишком-то вслушиваясь.  
Ей не нравится. Точнее, все идеально — и Сацки, которая так и светится энтузиазмом, и даже подозрительная и опасная, словно лисица, Тамаки. Сам факт того, что ее позвали в такой большой проект и позволили поучаствовать. Но на пути возникает проблема, и эта проблема вызывает у Кей недовольство. Такое, какое она не ощущала даже с Ханако.  
Тогда она могла что-то сделать. Разозлиться! Накричать! Сорвать выступление! Но сейчас она бессильна, и остается лишь гладить малютку Сацки по голове и приговаривать, что все получится. Они с Тамаки в нее верят. Кей целует ее в лоб, словно младшую сестру, и они втроем глупо и неловко обнимаются. Сацки воспринимает это скорее как нелепую попытку поддержать, Тамаки откровенно смеется, но поддерживает, а Кей... Она просто делает то, что считает нужным.  
Проблема в Якушиджи Мами. В дочери той актрисы, которую они будут изображать втроем...

Впрочем, воспоминания об этом довольно туманны.  
Кей видит лицо Якушиджи, жесткое, сухое. Она никогда не улыбается. Даже в конце, в самом-самом конце, когда они наконец заканчивают сериал, она выдавливает из себя лишь подобие оскала и не произносит ни слова. В понимании остальных это похвала, но Кей злится, что малютка Сацки не получила заслуженной награды, признания. Ей самой (как и Тамаки) плевать на внимание Якушиджи, но Сацки — это совсем другой разговор.  
Воспоминания об этом злят Кей, и она хмурится сильнее...

Лишь для того, чтобы распахнуть глаза в тот самый момент, когда кто-то громко оглашает ее имя:  
— Енаги Кей!  
На английском.  
Вздрогнув, Кей дергается и резко вращает головой, пытаясь осознать, где она находится. Она моргает несколько раз, прежде чем осознать, что сидит сейчас не в офисе Куроямы, где они обсуждают съемки в тайга дораме, а в огромном просторном зале. Тут сотня человек, не меньше, и все смотрят на нее. Боже, какой офис, конечно нет. Дорама закончилась несколько лет назад. О чем она... Но вокруг — все незнакомое, все чудное, все...  
— Енаги, бестолочь, а ну шагом марш на сцену! — слышит она шипение Куроямы.  
Сегодня церемония вручения одной дурацкой американской — Кей никогда этим не интересовалась — награды, вдруг вспоминает она.  
И ее пригласили. Как номинанта на лучшую женскую роль.  
На деревянных ногах Кей поднимается и улыбается залу. Перелет вымотал ее, и она уснула прямо посреди награждения — и едва не прослушала, как стала победителем в своей категории. Она косится назад, на Курояму — ублюдок наконец-то побрился, так ему даже лучше — и видит, как он смаргивает слезы. Кей хочется показать ему язык, но она понимает, что стоит еще что-то сделать, как она запомнится самой нелепой актрисой, получившей Оскар.  
На каблуках ходить так неудобно...  
Кей деревянным шагом выходит на сцену. Она понимает не все, что говорят ей ведущие, но улыбается и затем на своем ломанном — она старается, честное слово — английском благодарит всех. Кей хочется плакать от счастья... наверное? Но она ощущает странное чувство, словно все это сон. Продолжение. Сейчас Кей моргнет, и она вновь столкнется с проблемой Якушиджи, будет успокаивать Сацки, будет...  
На экране видятся все номинанты, и Кей видит свое лицо. Она спит — крепко, морщится во сне, пока остальные соперницы напряжены. Только слюни изо рта не хватает для полного эффекта. Судьи шутят, смеются, и Кей улыбается вместе с ними, после чего опускает взгляд вниз.  
Она в ужасе смотрит на то, как там, внизу, на первом ряду сидят ее знакомые.  
Огами с Арайей не скрывают того, что умирают со смеху, Чиеко просто сияет — по лицо видно, что тоже про себя заливается хохотом, вот ведьма — Акира и остальные просто смотрят на нее так, словно Кей умудрилась сделать огромную глупость. Она видит Тамаки и Сацки, первая стирает слезы, так ей смешно, а малютка смотрит на нее во все глаза с таким перекошенным лицом, что Кей становится смешнее еще больше. Она помнила, как та говорила ей про важность Оскара — в Азии, правда, всем плевать на него, но Курояма где-то там сзади счастлив искренне и едва ли не плачет, ради него можно и потерпеть — и теперь ей немного неловко за сон.  
Впрочем, все в зале смеются. Кей счастлива. Если Якушиджи приносила лишь яд в жизнь других людей, то ее роли должны вызывать приятный осадок. Улыбку. Будь это Кампанелла, принцесса Железный Веер или же Якушиджи Манами.  
Кей улыбается в камеру — и на следующий день ее фото появляется в газетах Японии.  
«Актриса, уснувшая на вручении Оскара! Как Енаги Кей очаровала американскую публику!» — кричат заголовки. В небольшом ларьке на отшибе где-то в Киото подобный заголовок покажется слишком ярким, а потому зеваки засматриваются на фотографию Кей и Куроямы в окружении остальных ее друзей. Она светится от счастья, улыбается, это заслуженная награда, определенно, так полагают и журналисты. Но чья-то тонкая рука ложится на прилавок, прямо на эту газету, на фото Енаги, и, зная посетительницу, кассир осторожно (с благоговением) протягивает ей номер. Он лишь украдкой косится на нее, после чего отворачивается.  
Якушиджи Мами раскрывает статью и долгим пронзительным взглядом смотрит на Енаги Кей.  
В этой улыбке ей на мгновение видится собственная мать; только та была звездой прошлого, Кей же освещает будущее.  
Незаметно для себя Якушиджи улыбается.


End file.
